Interference
by Kirameku Awa
Summary: Italy and Germany just need a little push from a couple of people. Gerita, Sicily, Japan involved.


Author's Notes: Hello my friends! I decided to write something for Germany and Italy fans! Besides, I seriously can't be the only one to feel the tension. Btw i hate writing in accents [plus i suck at it!] but i will do my best! To the manga writers, I own no one. To Sicily's owner, I'm sorry but I was too tired to make up another country, so please don't hate me! *waves the surrender flag* Enjoy!

* * *

Italy enjoyed sailing to the different islands, in fact it was one of the things that he loved to do with Grandpa Rome when he was young. Alone on a boat, he felt at peace, happy that he was really good at something other than singing and drawing.

"It's so peaceful here, I wonder if Germany and Japan would like sailing with me?" Italy asked out loud while sailing around a small island; his cheeks flushed a little at the thought of the tall, blonde nation. The thought of Germany, completely relaxed, made him turn red. He looked around and spotted a small dot in the distance on the island.

He stared at the spot until it waved at him with a tiny hand. Italy steered the boat toward the waving person, curious to who could possibly be all alone on the small island. He focused so much on safely landing the boat that he didn't see the young child run off into the brush.

"Hello? Who was there?"

"...n-no one..." a quiet voice came from the small bushes. Italy smiled and laughed, "I'mma not going to hurt you! My name is Italy!"

"...Papa Italy?" a little girl with brown hair and amber eyes looked over the bush at Italy and her eyes seemed to sparkle at him.

"Who are you, little one?"

"My name is Sicily, but...call me Cici...can I call you Papa Italy?"

"Papa Italy? I like it!" Italy picked up the little would-be nation and hugged her tightly. She hugged back just as tight, "Come on, Cici, let's go back to my house and eat some pasta!"

"Yay!"

* * *

"Italy? Vhere are you?" Germany called out to every room in his house, looking for the smaller nation. "Italy? Vhere are you, ve should start training!"

"In here!" Italy called out from the kitchen, which made Germany cringe, why didn't he think of that before?

"Germany, get Japan! I want to show you something!"

'Oh lord, what is he up to now?'

After getting Japan from outside, he stomped into the kitchen, ready to scold the Italian. That was, until he saw the nation sitting with a smaller nation eating pasta and meatballs.

"Vhat in the hell?"

"Germany, Japan! Guess what! I found Sicily!"

"Cici!"

"Sorry, Cici!"

Japan and Germany just stared in amazement as the two nations devoured a giant plate of pasta, "So, she is your little sister?"

"No he's my papa!" Cici stared at the strangely dressed men in the doorway. They didn't look like Papa Italy, but he was certainly happy to see them, so were they friends?

"Herro, my name is Japan and this is Germany. We are arries of Itary."

"Allies? Like friends?"

"Vell..."

Cici jumped down from the chair and walked up to Germany and Japan, glaring at them intensely. Japan was shocked to see such a hard look from a descendent of Italy, the sweet, fun-loving nation. She looked up and down Japan and then stared at Germany. Germany stared back intensely but she didn't back down. She looked at Germany and Japan again before breaking into a huge smile.

"Yay, I like both of you!" She ran forward and hugged them both at the legs. Germany and Japan were so shocked that they could only look down at the tiny girl before she ran back to Italy.

"Vell, in any case, it's time to train, get ready Italy!"

* * *

Cici watched Mr. Germany run after Papa Italy when he retreated; Mr. Germany looked really annoyed but Papa Italy looked a little bit scared but also happy. Cici watched Mr. Japan and Mr. Germany train for the rest of the day until Mr. Japan went inside for some water and to find Papa Italy who was probably already sleeping.

Mr. Germany was punching a large bag and it was flopping around like a paper bag. To Cici it looked easy and fun, so she ran toward the funny German.

"Damn Italy *punch* Vhy doesn't he *punch* just follow orders?"

"Mr. Germany?"

The tall German looked down at the tiny girl holding her hands against her chest. Her large eyes looked up in wonder as she pointed to the sandbag.

"Can I try?"

"Try vhat?"

"Punching it. I want to punch the bag."

"Uh...it's pretty heavy...I don't know if you can move it..."

"I can do it! I can do it!" Cici yelled defiantly as she put her tiny hand in a fist. She went and tried to punch the bag when a large hand grabbed her fist.

"Vhoa, slow down! If you punch it like that, you'll break your hand!"

Germany let Sicily's hand go and pulled her thumb from the inside of her fist, "You never punch vith the thumb inside the fist...you'll break it und that vill hurt."

Sicily nodded her head and fixed her other hand without Germany's help. He nodded and grabbed her shoulders, "Good, now ve need to fix your footing. Stand vith your feet a little bit apart and vith your left side toward me."

Sicily did as he asked although it was really strange to stand like this. She waited for him to fix her stance or tell her to do anything else. Germany was very patient despite having been annoyed at her rash start. He was training someone small, who would probably never see war, but he was training someone.

"Good, good, now..."Germany pointed to the bag, "punch it as hard as you can vith your right hand!"

Sicily again did as Germany told her and punched as hard as her untrained arms could. The bag only moved a little and her hand hurt a lot.

"Ow! Owowowowowowowowowow!"

"Hold still!" Germany grabbed her fist and lightly touched and squeezed the tender skin to make sure it wasn't broken. Thankfully it wasn't.

"You'll be fine, it'll just hurt for a vhile."

"You made it look so easy..."

"Vell I have had training, so my arms are stronger than yours."

"I wanna see!" The pain in her hand was quickly forgotten as she watched amazed as Germany flexed his arm muscles. She grabbed the biggest part and squeezed as hard as her hands could, "Wow! You're so strong!"

Germany quickly turned his head away as his face turned pink with a smile on his face. It wasn't that he couldn't handle the cute compliant from the small nation; Sicily just reminded him of another certain pasta loving nation at that moment.

* * *

"Mr. Japan?"

Japan looked down at Sicily who held out a tray with a couple cups of tea.

"Yes?"

"...can I ask you a question?"

"About what?"

"Papa Italy and Mr. Germany."

Japan looked at the subjects of the question in the kitchen making dinner before escorting Sicily to a room. They sat down on the floor and silently sipped tea until Japan was certain they were alone.

"What is your question, Siciry?"

"...do...do Papa Italy and Mr. Germany...like each other?"

"Why do you ask?"

"...before you and Mr. Germany found us in the kitchen, Papa was talking really fast about Mr. Germany and when he told me about how strong he was, Papa turned very red and stopped talking. And Mr. Germany turned pink and smiled when I told him how strong he was."

Japan nodded in silence before sipping his tea again. He knew that there was some sexual tension between the two countries, but for a child so small to sense it so quickly...

"Mr. Japan? What do you think?"

"...I think you're right, Siciry."

"Really?!"

"Yes...but they wirr never admit it on their own...so what can we do?"

Japan continued to sip his tea in silence when Sicily gasped in surprise. Japan looked curiously at the small child, "Is there something wrong?"

"We can help them, Mr. Japan! We can help them realize they like each other!" Her sparkling eyes made Japan smiled slightly. He liked a little drama anyway so why not help out the small girl?

"What is the pran?"

* * *

Japan watched a furious and frustrated Sicily stomp around the room and hit the canvas with the red paintbrush. He was amused but he never would show it because she would either summon Germany or even worse, Italy. Italy was a normally happy and go-lucky friend but when America tried attacking Sicily in the field during training, Italy was the first to react, hitting America in the jaw, grabbing Sicily and running as fast as he could to the house to keep her safe.

They had found the two on the couch, Italy quietly trying to calm Sicily by holding her close. It was a good time to get Germany closer to Italy but it didn't work.

"Siciry, you'll ruin the paintbrush..."

"That was my last plan for them! I give up!"

Sicily sat down on the floor in front of the canvas and put her hands over her face in defeat. She looked so upset and frustrated and so cute that Japan sat down next to her to comfort her.

"Mr. Japan?"

"Yes Siciry?" He almost put his hand on her head when she spoke.

"Am I wrong?"

"Wrong? About what?"

"Papa Italy and Mr. Germany? I just want my Papa to be happy." She looked at him with teary eyes and blushing cheeks. "What if I make him unhappy?"

Japan stopped for moment before picking up Sicily in his arms, "I don't think you're wrong, Siciry. I think they do rove each other but they can't admit it yet."

"But why?" Her soft eyes made Japan smile a little.

"They don't want to surrender."

"But Papa surrenders to everyone!"

Japan chuckled before setting her on the ground, "You'rr understand when you're order."

"But…"

"Okay, Cici! It's time for bed!" Italy popped out from behind the corner and picked the small nation up to put her to bed. She looked outside, saw the black clouds and felt a shiver of fear crept up her spine. Although she was safe inside of Mr. Germany's house with Mr. Germany, Mr. Japan and Papa to keep her safe, the dark clouds made her feel so weak and powerless.

"Cici are you ok?"

"I'm ok Papa, just tired," she lied through her teeth, hoping he didn't notice her discomfort. Italy just smiled and took her to bed, making sure she was comfortable. It wasn't long until the entire house was quiet save for the thunder. It was soon too much for Sicily who got up and looked in every room for Papa Italy. She finally went to Mr. Germany's room and was going to walk in when she heard Papa Italy crying.

"Germany!"

"It's ok, Italy…she's be fine, she's sleeping through the storm."

"B-but, she's so young! And she's so alone in that room!"

"…do you want to check on her?"

Sicily took off to her room and retucked herself in just as Italy and Germany opened the door. She pretended to be sleeping as they checked in on her, "See Italy?"

"…I guess I was worrying for nothing…"

Sicily opened her eyes a little and nearly gasped when she saw Italy and Germany kissing in the doorway.

"I love you Italia."

"I love you, Doitsu…"

They closed the door and Sicily sat up in bed. She hugged herself and giggled so softly. She was right! They did love each other!

The thunder quickly took away her excitement as she climbed out of bed and took the blankets around her. She half walked, half ran to Japan's room; when she got there she knocked on his door and waited until he opened the door.

"Siciry? What's wrong?"

"…"

"The thunder? Are you afraid?"

Sicily just nodded her head before Japan knelt down and picked her up in his arms. She quickly made herself comfortable, "I guess you can stay with me for tonight…"

"Yay," she quietly cheered before Japan laughed softly. He put her back on the ground and laid down on his sleeping mat when she cuddled up to his side. Although he was uncomfortable at first, the rhythmic breathing of Sicily and the beating of her heart was enough to calm him and let him return back to sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes: So this was a cute little story with a little sweet nation. I was wondering if you guys would like to read more about Sicily and the others when she grows up and becomes more…ahem…lady-like.

All up to you guys, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

Until next time!


End file.
